The Other Adventures of Ed Edd n Eddy
by SykOstoryTellR
Summary: Exactly what the title says. An idea I have had for a while, and I live in a city where this stuff is common Tucson , experience it every day.read it or don't read it, but if people like it I will put more effort into it.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday evening, after school. Three friends were sitting on a bench at the park, smoking a fat blunt. As Eddy passed the blunt to Ed, holding in his hit, he said ," I don't know what I'm going to do if I get expelled from Peach Creek High." He blew out the smoke that was in his lungs, not genuinely concerned about anything at all, especially not getting expelled from school for ditching so much and failing to many classes. "Maybe I'll get my GED."

Ed took his usual monster hit, but he was still listening, but what did it matter, Ed smoked himself retarded and wasn't really up there in grades either, he was in the Special Ed class, but it wasn't like he was THAT special. Ed passed it to Double D, he half reluctantly took an unimpressive hit, inhaled, and coughed. Double D was the smart one, and only smoked weed on occasions or weekends. He said, "Maybe you should stop smoking so much and get your grades up, Eddy."

"Hey, atleast I'm not like Jonny over there." Said Eddy, motioning his head towards the swing, where a skinny bald headed kid sat lighting a black substance on a tinfoil and sucking through a straw. Yeah, Jonny is smoking black tar heroin. And has been ever since Plank was "stolen" his parents told him.

Eddy put out the roach and put it in his pocket as they walked to the alley. "I'm supposed to be meeting this kid in this alley he wants to buy a dime off me." In about five minutes, A kid on a bike road up through the alley and smoothly handed eddy a ten dollar bill, eddy slipped a baggy into his hand and he rode off back down the alley. See after years of unsuccessful money scams, he found another way to make money, selling weed. He had a QP in his closet. It reeked up the room, but Eddie's mom was beyond caring what Eddy does in his room, nothing he did surprised her anymore, after being arrested 4 times and already spending two months in the Peach Creek Juvenile Detention Center.

The three friends started walking away from the park, where many drugs and other illegal activities openly take place. They all made plans to meet up later and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolf excused himself from the dinner table where his strange and large family was eating at a long table. It was November, so at eight a clock, it was dark when Rolf opened the door to the shed. A beam of moonlight revealed a sharpened red axe hanging on the wall where the tools were. It seemed like it spoke to him, mentally telling him to pick it up and swing it. You see, Rolf had a lot more going through his mind then he lead on. Maybe he was even a little crazy. He was tired of working so hard, he was sick of being responsible for all these animals, he was sick of doing all the work around the house. He was sick of all the phony kids in the neighborhood making fun of his accent and customs, he was sick of school, studying so hard but still failing, sick of living in fear of being found out and deported.. He took the axe off of the wall. He gripped it in his hands and made a swinging motion. He loved how it felt in his hands, and an overwhelming, murderous yearning to use it came over him. He slowly walked back to the house, axe held tightly in his hands which were like stone on the handle grip. He walked in the house. His Nano saw him in the doorway in the kitchen. He had on a fierce yet unemotional face, yet it also looked as if something had come over him, like a dark controlling force. He walked in the dining room and started hacking his Nano to pieces. She started screaming but it wasn't long before she was dead. To shocked to move, his uncle was not able to duck low enough when Rolf swung for his neck. Blood spattered on the wall as his cousin crawled under the table. Rolf meant to hack the table in half, but the blade of the axe got caught in the wood. He saw this as his opportunity to run, so he crawled out from under the table and started making a run for the front door. Locked. He began to unlock it, but before he could proceed to unlock the door and run for help, the blade of the axe came crashing down on his shoulder. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder, which was bleeding from a very deep gash. He tried not to scream but the pain was just so intense. He let out a blood curdled scream that could be heard through the neighborhood before Rolf finished him. He crept up the stairs to where his mother ran to her room. He started hacking through the door and she kept screaming in the corner of the room. Police sirens are getting closer and closer…


End file.
